6realmsfandomcom-20200214-history
Stahl Realm
The Stahl Realm is one of the states of the Six Realms. It is located between the Luft Realm and the Feuer Realm. The realm was established by the Stahl Father and the Mother of Nurture & Discipline. Leadership The Stahldritten family is the ruling highborn house of the Stahl Realm, based at the Stahldritten Fortress. It is assisted by the lowborn Eisen and Klinge families. The first Great Mage of the Stahl Realm was Kehre Stahldritten, and the realm has since had fifteen rulers. It's current Great Mage is Latya Stahldritten, and its Great Lord is Kohle Feuervierte. The Stahl Realm had a standing army of 6,000 soldiers before its annexation into the United Forces. It's numbers have since reduced to 1,000 soldiers, and it is one of only two realms to retain a home army. Laws The laws of the Stahl Realm are put forth and inaugurated by the Great Mage. They are as follows: # Slave trading is permitted ## The distribution of slaves within the Realm is permitted. ## The relocation of slaves from another realm into the Stahl Realm is permitted. ## The acquisition of slaves within the Realm is not permitted, and committing such an act lends the actor liable to penalty. # Larceny is a capital offence and will be punishable by death. The Stahldritten-Eisen Law The Stahldritten-Eisen Law (known colloquially as the Eisen Law) concedes that in recompense for their fault in service, the Eisen Family is charged with the protection of the Stahldritten family and all its members. Where the eldest Eisen endures the youngest Stahldritten, such an act is considered a lapse in service, and is rectified by the immediate execution of said Eisen. No other siblings are subject to such law, nor are any other siblings permitted to stand in for the execution of the eldest Eisen sibling; to do such is treason. The Eisen Law was established by Great Mage Knechten Stahldritten after the murder of her younger sister Schone Stahldritten. After determining that their fiancé Faden was murdered on one of Schone's hunting trips, Ahne Eisen and Drehen swore vengeance on the Stahldritten. In the next year, both stowed in the Stahldritten stronghold to kill the eighteen-year-old in the name of their fiancé, and were captured. Ahne was executed for Schone's murder, and her fiancé Drehen committed to Rechtzelle as a criminal. Great Mage Knechten Stahldritten, who had already declared the Eisens responsible for her son Kenner's death two years prior, threatened to execute the Eisen siblings for their role in her sister's murder. Instead, a law was passed decreeing that from that event onwards, should the youngest Stahldritten die before the eldest Eisen, then that Eisen was to be executed in penance. Wahr Luftzweiten oversaw the diplomatic resolution regarding Ahne's trial, and mediated between the two parties; he was later commended and remembered for his honesty and impartiality. Ahnen Eisen was later named in Ahne's honour, and was executed following the accidental death of Kuhl Stahldritten (although many at the time suspected his death was at the hands of his brother Konig). Ahnen's younger brother Verraten held Konig responsible for Ahnen's death, seeing it as an abuse of his power. Following Ahnen's death, his youngest sister Annahmen swore off using traditional Eisen family names for her children. In 186, following Sinn Stahldritten's natural death, Krilya Stahldritten implored her elder brother, Great Mage Krach Stahldritten, to enforce the Eisen Law as she believed Sinn's sickness could have been alleviated by Aube Eisen's healing magery, and his failure to cure Sinn amounted to a death sentence. Heute Eisen declared herself as the eldest Eisen sibling, in order to protect her brother Haube (one year her senior) on the basis that he had a child and pregnant wife to care for. She was executed, but her falsehood was later discovered and Haube executed for his perjury. Rights In the Stahl Realm, an individual reaches majority at thirteen years of age. As with all realms, once majority age is reached, an individual is considered an adult under the laws of the Stahl Realm. In order to claim legitimacy, an individual must complete the legitimacy ceremony, traditionally overseen by a soldier of the Stahl Army. The individual must execute an enemy of the state by beheading them, and in celebration, are presented with their warsword. Once legitimate, an individual may claim a deceased kin's estate, declare leadership of their household, and marry another legitimate adult. Locations * Eisen Estate is a small fortress founded upon the Stahl Mountain, and the residence of the Eisen Family. * Felsdorn is a series of labyrinth caves that border the Stahl and Feuer Realm. * Klinge Estate is a small stronghold located at the base of the Stahl Mountain, and the residence of the Klinge Family. It is used as a strategic and diplomatic vantage point, as the closest noble household to the Stahl Gate and the Ether Realm. * Precipine Range is a dense forest along the Luft-Stahl border. * Stahldritten Fortress is a large stronghold at the top of the Stahl Mountain, and the residence of the Stahldritten Family.